


shadowy flames

by milkvan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: It's pretty dark, M/M, idk what i'm doing tbh, throwing in some neil gaiman's sandman???, villains!soonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkvan/pseuds/milkvan
Summary: death can't keep them apart for their love burns through everything and stays like a shadow chained to a person.





	shadowy flames

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually written as a drabble for soonwoonet's theme of "contrasts" but it spun out of control and now, look where we are now. i really didn't expect this to be my first contribution to the soonwoo tag like ... i actually was working on another one but! life is full of surprises welp
> 
> when i wrote a draft of it, it was basically 10 bullet-points of "what if soonwoo are villains in neil gaiman's sandman au" so yeah this is the product of reading too much neil gaiman (but he is my literary hero!!!)
> 
> also heavily influenced by "girls helping evil" au by ~wormwoodandhoney on tumblr  
> 

The clouds thunders, blindingly white against the hollow sea. Scorches of flame rain down on the town. Pillars of grey ashes soon suffocate the skies but the screams of the townsfolk are too loud to be blanketed. 

Eyes turning into a pair of fiery scarlet gems, Soonyoung looks on from the top of the hill as the town he used to love and run in the winding alleys, is razed to the ground but his heart no longer beats, stripped bare and black the moment Wonwoo was taken from him and burned at the stake. 

//

Not the one born in the witches’ hour, but still the town dragged Wonwoo out along the streets. His frantic yells swallowed by the fiery ocean of their innate fear and scorn, which turned into flaming vines that snaked all over his lithe frame tied to the stake. 

An unwilling sacrifice, he was reduced to. His charred body and his blood fed the hunger of the ravenous gods residing in the darkened souls of the townsfolk. 

(Odin and Loki would have been proud of them.)

But Hades was kind to him. 

The Lord of the Underworld granted him a kind of smoldering charisma that flitting shadows and crawling bodies are attracted to, like insects drawn to the destructive flame. 

An army stealthily raised on the darkest and longest winter nights, from the forgotten corners occupied by beggars, circus freaks and creatures that were forsaken by the town. His shadowy warriors pledged their allegiance to him, hooked by the promise of the coming apocalypse wrecking the town into fragments, an apocalypse that would be fueled by their despair and the anguish they had suffered. 

They prepared for the day when the sun no longer rises, no longer bestows the town its gift of light and saving grace. 

//

Morpheus took pity on Soonyoung, the child of a powerful shaman he used to intimately know. (He alone traced the curves of her body and the constellations of moles on her inner thighs.)

In dreams, he allowed the golden child and the tortured lover to meet, and he turned a blind eye to the plans made in the nest of his realm (for he too had something to gain when the world is thrown into chaos). 

Little did he know that it was Soonyoung who wielded a darker power than Wonwoo, that it was the golden child who gave a corporal body to the tortured lover. 

(The Dream Lord was too blinded by his love to see that Soonyoung’s soul was tainted and blackened from the beginning, that Wonwoo was the only glint of light and goodness in the darkness.)

//

Fire continue to hail from the heavy clouds, dirty orange flames licking, tousling and devouring everything it touch with an insatiable hunger for destruction. Smoke coils tightly around the town, a fortified wall that is impregnable even to Soonyoung’s eyes but he knows the army of shadowy creatures is there within the town and that they will be complete in their devastation. 

The fingers slipping through Soonyoung’s are cold and hooded eyes stare out into the distance beside him. His eyes turn into a softer shade of brown (the same one that Wonwoo loves) and he rubs warmth into the cold fingers of the other. 

His smile is genuine as he turns to Wonwoo, but also sharp and cutting. “Tomorrow, we’ll march out and take London for ourselves.” 

Neither of them can now recall why they ended up doing this – for revenge, for love? 

What is the difference anyway? They have each other and they have the world to take, that’s all it matters.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so weird???


End file.
